Freedom Fighters X
by Dragrako the Weaver
Summary: Sally and the gang go to find Sonic after his 5 year absence after the Endgame Incident. And get more than they bargained for when they get caught in Chaos Control! Cover Image provided by Sixala from DeviantArt. New title.
1. Reunion

_**Super Sonic X: Renewal**_

Summary: A Sonic X/SatAM cross over with my own flare to it to improve SX. Chris will be down played, a fact I'm sure you'll ALL like, and Characters will be clothed and while they won't look exactly like these here are links to some picks that will give you an idea

Sonic: nocturnalmoth dot deviantart dot com/art/Sonic-in-some-random-pose-idk-88907259 with fingerless leather gloves and SA2 soap shoes

Sally: phoenixsalover dot deviantart dot com/art/My-Sally-Desigh-354860558 (SA style.) with a hood attatched to the jacket, a white tank top, biker goggles, and blue fingerless gloves with built in knuckle dusters.

Tails: www dot deviantart dotcom/art/Tails-the-Mechanic-8252344 Minus the head band, add goggles. (SA style.)

Knuckles: www dot deviantart dot com/art/No-4-Knuckles-the-Echidna-121350555 Minus the goggles, add gloves with fingers. (SA style)

Rotor: Grey Jumpsuit (SA style)

Bunnie: her design from the Facing the Iron Dominion arc in the Archie comics. (SA style)

Antoin will look mostly the same just with black pants and SA style.

Amy: Same as SA

Big: maiyeng dot deviantart dotcom/art/Big-the-Cat-Human-88089517 Only...you know...a big purple cat.

Also the older characters will be slightly taller. Coming up to an adult's man's chest instead of his waist depending on age, gender and build. And Archie will have no place in this fic. Only SEGA, X, and SatAM.

Listening to the Fooly Cooly sound track while writing this.

Chapter 1: Reunion

It was a quite peaceful night for Big the Cat. Barely a cloud in the star sprinkled sky as he slept by a lake with his pole out

That is until he heard a Sonic boom and he opened those big, round, yellow (creepy, souless) eyes and looked off toward Eggman's base were a trail of dust was quickly heading.

Sonic the Hedgehog, wearing his black hoodie with deep blue racing stripes on the right arm, worn jeans, and custom soap shoes, was quickly approaching the border fences of Dr. Eggman's base when the entire facility lit up like a christmas tree with search lights and sirens. Several mobile turrets went to guard the entrance and began fireing a hail of laser bolts at him. But Sonic was to fast for their limited A.I to keep track of and he easily dodged them before he used them to springboard himself over the fence. And becuase of their limited A.I being programed to only attack anything OUTSIDE the base they ignored him once he reached the inside.

But then, the moment his feet touched the steel grounds several large humaniod robots activated and cut him off from his intended path. He quickly hit the breaks and made a b-line for another sector, immediatly being perssued by the giants as the began to hover.

He was able to outpace them easily enough but as he was exiting a a tunnel he mistakingly stepped on a section of flooring with Eggman's face on it and instantly it sent him flying strait into the air. Taking the oppertunity one of the giants flew up after the hedgehog and sent a metallic fist directly to his jaw and sent him flying away from the base like a bullet, blood spilling from his mouth from being forced to bite his cheek.

It was at that moment that a blue and yellow bi-plane piloted by 12 year old Tails in his blue mechanic jumpsuit and flying goggles came cruising toward the base with Amy Rose in the backseat.

"Sonic!" They cried and Tails tried to catch up to Sonic before he hit the ground but Eggman's AA guns were tracking him and put several rounds into the Tornado's broad side, lighting it ablaze.

Amy looked at the flaming bullet holes with worry. "Tails the plane is on fire! What do we do!"

"What else?" Tails turned back with a very Sonic-like smirk. "We ignore it and save Sonic!" He pulled a lever and the undercarrage of the place opened, fireing a rocket at Sonic. Before it could hit him though and burst open and a power ring bolted toward Sonic who reached out for it and grabbed it.

Almost instantly he felt a surge of power and a chaotic aura surrounded him before he sent himself barreling back to the base at near hyper sonic speeds.

Meanwhile Tails was trying to desperately regain altitude but one of those bullets must have hit something vital becuase no matter what the two tailed kitsune did they kept loosing altitude.

And to make a bad situation worse.

"Tails we're gonna his that giant rock!" Amy shrieked!

"It's HUGE!" Tails shouted frightfully.

Luckily for them a spiked fist smashed the boulder to bits, allowing Tails enough room to land relatively smoothly.

Tails and Amy shifted to see a familiar figure standing cross armed and stoic on another rock nearby.

"Knuckles!" They both shouted in mild surprise.

Knuckles, in his grey T-shirt, cargo shorts, and tribal jewlery simply "hmphed" in responce as he watched Sonic tear the base apart. "Overkill as usual." He commented disapprovingly.

In another part of the surrounding forest not to far away from where Tails landed Sally Acorn, in her blue vest/jacket, white tank top, blue kahki shorts, combat gloves, and boots was watching the action from a tall hill with the rest of the Freedom Fighters, her auburn hair was slightly messier than it was years ago back when she and Sonic freed Mobius from Robotnik's tyranical rule, now sporting slight spikes hear and there but still basically the same style, and she had grown into a fine young Mobian woman. "Be careful Sonic..." she whispered worriedly.

It has been five years since Sonic left with Tails to pursue Robotnik. Wanting to make sure the mad man would never cause trouble again. Sally was hurt that he wanted to leave so soon after they had just started a relationship but she new she couldn't stop him once he made up his mind and reluctantly let him go. She waited one year for him, then two, then three, until 5 years have passed.

Now she was done waiting, and she decided she was going to find him and help him weither he wanted her to or not.

"Don't ya'll worry about 'em Sally-girl!" Bunnie Rabbot's heavy southern accent knocked the chipmunk out of her thoughts. "Sugah-hog has been fighten that ol' tin can for five years now. He will come out o' this right as rain."

Bunnie had also changed since five years ago. Now sporting long lugorious blond locks done in two braids with a cowgirl hat and a jacket over her usual tube top. She didn't bother wearing pants since she was roboticized from the waist down not counting her left arm.

"I know..." Sally replied. "It's...it's just I haven't seen him in so long! What if he's moved on? Found someone else?" She questioned worriedly.

"I don't think you have to worry about that Sal." Rotor Walrus butted in reassuringly. He had changed little these pass five years, other than getting a little taller and leaner all that changed was his attire, which consisted of a grey jumpsuit with a very large and heavy tool belt. "He wouldn't do that to you."

"I am not knowing what you see feul my princess!" Antoin D'Coolette, whose only change was a slight increase in hieght and a pair of tight black pants, grumbled. "What iz it zat Soneek is having that moi am-"

"Can it Ant!" Bunnie and Rotor whisper yelled at the canine who let out a small "eep!" before quiteing. Not that Sally was paying attention to him anyways.

'Please be careful..." She pleaded in her thoughts.

Sonic meanwhile had just boared his way through two of the three giants like a lance and was heading strait for the third. The third was quick enough to pound Sonic into the ground but was quickly Pierced by Sonic's Drilling attack and flew Heavenward, smashing through one of Eggman's searchlights.

"Ahow, my f**king god!" the hedgehog cursed angrily as he apparenly knocked his head on something.

"Why does that hedgehog always have to put his noes where is dosen't belong!" Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik grumbled angrily upon hearing about Sonic penitrating his defences from one of his desk-bots.

"Becuase that is does !" Cream, a small rabbit girl of six or seven proclaimed from within a glass prison with her chao Cheese. "He'll stop your whatever bad things you want to do!"

As the child was talking Eggman turned his head to her with a a strange verbalization that sounded aomething like "hajew?" be at the end of her point a wicked smile crossed his mustached face. "Don't be so sure this time Creampuff." He said as he held up a small red gem. "Once I place this final Chaos Emerald in my Energy Amplifier I'll be unstop-"

(A/N: Yes "Creampuff" becuase "Creamy-Dreamy" sounds creepy coming from Eggman!")

Before Eggman could finish his monologue he was cut of by Sonic busting down the door to the room.

"Oh crap it Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed causing the hedgehog to smirk. Quickly as he could the mad scientist inserted the red emerald and pressed a bunch of buttons frantically before pulling out what appeared to be a detenator, a victorious grin on his face. "Your too late!" He proclaimed victoriously. "All I have to do is press this little button and BOOM no more trouble from you or your friends!"

Sonic only widened his smirk in response. "Yeah, but can you do it before I take it?"

The grin on the human's face quickly disappeared when he realized he likely couldn't.

But looming behind the blue hedgehod a new robot appeared from the smoke and the grin quickly reappeared. "We'll see about that!" He shouted and the robot's turrets roared to life.

Sonic quickly began to dash around the room, though not as quickly as usual, Eggman ranting and cheering his bot on. "Yes, get him! Don't stop shooting until he's dead!"

Though it didn't look like that would happen as Sonic was keeping just ahead of the robot's machine gun fire without even trying, then a devilish smirk came as an idea came to him.

"You won't stop me this time rodent!" Eggman boasted excitedly. "by the end of the night, I'll have your ass mounted on my wall!"

Sonic then stopped in front of the doctor. Eggman looked at him confused for a moment until he saw his robot aiming at them and it clicked. "NO!" He shouted with his free hand out as Sonic dodged to his right. "Don't shoot!"

But it was too late and the robot began enloading at him, and his machine. Eggman managed to just barely avoid having a few extra holes put in him by ducking but his machine wasn't so lucky. To make matters worse Eggman accidentally pressed the activator he got up just in time to see it begin to spark.

"What have you done!?" He roared at his robot just before the room was englufed in a bright white light.

Sally was now officially fed up with watching from the sidelines. "Okay that's it!" She exclaimed as she put on her blue fingerless gloves with circular, flat metal studs in the knuckels. "Bunnie, you and me are going down there and lend Sonic a hand. Rotor, you and Antoin go help Tails, I think I saw his plane crash down..."

*bwoOOM!*

She was cut off my sound of a particularly explosion rumbling from the base and she saw a dome of white light begin to engulf the tower and rapidly expanding!

"What iz zat!?" Antoin shrieked.

Sally could only watch in horror as the light came barreling toward them. 'Sonic...'

"What is that!?" Amy shouted as she saw a dome of light begin to rush toward them from Eggman's tower. Tails watching with fright from under the Tornado.

Knuckles simply watch stoically with his arms crossed as the area got brighter and brighter. "Chaos Control." He said just before the light engulfed them all.

"Urgh...erm...where?" Sally groaned as she pushed herself up from the hard ground. Opon opening her eyes she saw she was no longer on that hill overlooking Robotnik's forest base but inside a dark dead-end ally in the middle of some kind of city.

She began to pull herself up and stumbled a but, holding the back of her head in pain. Upon feeling a small bump and finding a bit of blood when she brough back her hand she concluded she must have cracked her head on something when she passed out.

"Ouch..." She uttered lamely before reaching into the back strapped to her right thigh and pulled out her P.A.I.A (Personal Artificial Intelligence Assistant) NICOLE. "Nicole, where are we?" She asked the small phone-like device.

[Proccessing Sally...No Data Found.]

""No data found?" What's that supose to mean?"

[It Means We Are Nowhere I Recognize.]

"But that's impossible..." NICOLE had atleast the bare basic information on every known location on Mobius...which could only they were in some undiscovered sector of the planet or...

Sally's train of thought was cut off upon hearing a commotion outside the ally. She quickly replaced NICOLE and when she left it she saw Sonic surounded by several humans in blue uniforms.

"Sonic?" Sally said to herself. "Wow...he looks..." '...handsome...' She finished in her head.

Just then the uniformed humans jumped Sonic and she was about to cry out to him but noticed he was sitting on a police car watching with amusment as the humans unknowingly strangled eachother. She then saw another human attempt to sneak up behind him with a large net and was about to warn him but she didn't notice yet another officer looming over her.

"Gottchya!" The officer shouted victoriously as he grabbed Sally around the waist and lifted her up.

"Ah, let me go!" Sally cried as she began to kick and scream vigorusly in the human's bear hug like grip.

The officer grunted in effort at trying to subdue the (to him) strange creature. "Stop squirming you little freak!"

He was rewarded with a foot to the face, curticy of Sonic who saw the tussle from the car and came to princesses rescue.

As the officer began to fall over with blood and teeth falling out of his mouth he released Sally, in mid-kick Sonic twisted in the air, scoop Sally out of the air bridal style and boosted out of dodge the moment he hit the pavement.

"Ah, Sonic!" Sally exclaimed in surprise before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck to help steady herself.

Sonic looked down to her and gave her one of his infamous smirks. "Well this is a surprise! Heya, Sal!"

The lightest of blushes dusted the chipmunks furry cheeks and a smile creased her muzzle. "Hey yourself." She replied.

Suddenly a bright light was shone on them and they squinted up to see a machine they've never seen before, looked kinda like Eggman's Egg Mobiles but with a long tail and spining blade to keep it aloft. "The hell is that thing?" Sonic muttered as he squinted through the light.

"We have spotted the blue hedgehog and the red haired squirrel, heading north on the central street exstention about a mile and a half from the entrance to the 101." The pilot of the helicopter informed command.

_"Roger Delta-1. Unit-3, suspect is headed your way, repeat the sunject is coming."_ A desk sargeant informed.

"Don't worry!" The officer incharge of the road black replied to command. "These two won't beable to go through us, around us, or under us."

Without warning Sonic with Sally in his arms can cruising down the road and leapt clear over their road bloack. "You guys suck at your job!" Sonic shouted as he flew over them before landing and bolting off once again, laughing the whole time, not knowing they were about to be pursued by a group of officers known as the S-Team.

Sonic and Sally are now sitting next to eachother on a tall street light gazing at the night sky. Sonic had his fingerless leather gloved hand on top of Sally's also gloved hand, although niether seemed to have noticed.

"So you and the rest of the old gang were going to vist me and Tails at our pad on South Island but on the way you caught us fighting Eggman?" Sonic concluded after hearing Sally's explaination for why she was here.

"Eggman?" Sally repeated confusedly.

Sonic chuckled slightly. "Robotnik's new nickname, seems even he likes it as I haven't heard him call himself Robotnik in about three years."

Sally giggled lightly in responce.

They both then returned their gaze havenward, watching the stars and the moon intently. It was then Sonic noticed something.

"They constelations are same..." He commented as he began to examin the sky more intently. "So is the moon..."

Sally too began to study the sky and her big blue eyes widened slightly after a moment of searching. "You're right!" She exclaimed in agreement. "What could that mean?"

Sonic began to study the city they were in as well, a grim frown on his muzzle. "That light obviously moved us through space, but did it send us through time to? And which direction did it send us?"

Sally only shook her head in show of her own ignorance of the situation, give Sonic a curious look as she has never seen Sonic this serious before. Not since that day he left Knothole. Then an equally grim thought came to her. "And are we the only ones here?"

The two remained silent for several minutes before suddenly that trade mark smirk returned to Sonic's muzzle and he stood up, still gripping Sally's hand. He looked down at her with smile, making her blush again. "Only one way to find out, Sal." He raid before scooping her up and jumping back down to the pavement.

It was at the moment a series of headlights hit them and Sonic sat Sally back on her feet so they could both shield their eyes from the bright lights.

The duo remained silent at five race car-like vehicles rolled to a stop a few dozen feet from them. Leading them was a car with red highlights and they heard the engine shut off before a human in a red jumpsuit and helmet hopped out and gave them a seemingly freindly wave.

"Hi there." The man's muffled voice greeted them. "You two are a hard couple to track, a regular Bonny and Clyde."

Sonic chose to ignore the man and silently grasped Sally hand before turning to leave.

"Hey hold on, it not often we get such fast company."

The couple did and while still keeping their backs to the new arivals they turned their heads to look at them.

The red clad officer removed his helmet and sat on the hood of his car. "In fact I'm glade you two came along, it's way to peaceful here."

Sonic and Sally continued to listen though the latter looked confused at the "too peaceful" statement.

"Over the last year I've only made one arrest. Some joker thought he'd give us a run for our money, had his own F-1 car and everything." He paused, and Sonic let go of Sally's hand to fully face him. "But it was over in a minute, it took my longer to gear up! He never stood a chance"

Sonic put his fist on his hips and annother smirk came to muzzle. An esasperated sigh came from Sally's lips and she shook her head. 'Somethings never change...'

"'Course it's our own falt it's so boreing here. You see we're the High Speed Pursuit Unit, the S-Team, and I'm the leader of it, known as the Highway Star." He paused to let out a chuckle. "So even if you think your the fastest, think again!" He finished with a dark, challenging smirk.

Suddenly the cars behind Sam's reved up and began to drived after the two Mobians. Sonic quickly scooped Sally up and zoomed away. "Why are you after us anyway what did we do to you!?" Sally yelled back at them.

'Run fast hedgehog.' Sam said to himself in his thoughts. 'This'll be no fun if I catch you to quickly.'

_"OW! You hit me with your bumper you asshole!"_ Sonic's cursed furiously.

Sonic and Sally were now figuratively screaming down the hightway as the S-Team chased them.

Sonic grined as he looked behind himself to see the cars lagging behind him. "S-Team, ha! The "S" must stand for Slow!" He said before he picked up speed.

The S-Team quickly followed his example.

"Sonic they're catching up!" Sally informed wit a bit of worry. She's never seen someone get even close to matching his pace except that robot cheetah Robotnik used for a race back in Robotropolis.

"Heh, not to worry Sal. I'm just jogging right now!" Sonic boasted, earning a shocked look from the chipmunk. Has his speed really improved that much?

"Hey?" Sonic said to regain his passenger's attention and a mischivious look came to his face. "How 'bout we have some fun with 'em before we blast out of here?"

Now, five years ago Sally would have given him a disapproving look and reprimanded him not taking this seriously...but she had to admit that the idea sounded fun. 'God, We've only been together for like, what? twenty minutes ago? And he's already rubbing off on me!'

The cars began to box them in.

Sally returned his smirk the impish smile of her own and they nodded in agreement.

"Oh no, how will we ever escape!" Sonic exclaimed with woe, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sally was about to laugh but was cut of mid-giggle when Sonic suddenly lept over the cars so quickly even she didn't know what happened at first.

"Where'd he go!?" One driver shouted over his calm but was cut off when he heard a knock on his cannopy. He turned to see the couple next to him but before he could react Sonic blurred out of sight again.

Another driver was also searching for the duo when he heard something land on _top_ of his canopy and he saw them.

From his perspective Sonic and Sally were staring at him upside down while standing above him on the glass. Sonic was give his usual smirk and Sally gave the S-Team officer a "V" sighn while winking and sticking her tongue out cutely.

"Hey get down from there!" The driver shouted furiously. "What if the kids saw you do that?"

Sally gave him a deadpan look before replying. "I don't think kids have their own Formula-1 race cars."

Sonic stood strait with his eyes closed and a finger out. "Kids..." He began seriously. "Don't use F-1 cars to chase random chipmunks and hedgehogs."

Sally burst into a tucks of laughter as Sonic was once again scooped her up and tore his way down the road.

"That's it!" One of the drivers shouted, now thoroughly fed up with these two. "Noone makes a fool of the S-Team and gets away with it! Everyone boost fins to .5 degrees!"

All four of the cars suddenly began to scream down the highway and were quickly gaining on Sonic and Sally but they were shocked to find Sonic running backwards with Sally hanging from his side so they could both give them a thumbs up.

"They're Playing with us!"

_"All units, open up the center line!"_ Sam's voice came over the comms and the cars began to drift to the sides of the road.

Sam was give the duo a hard look as his hand hovered near his Super Nitro. "I didn't want to use this hedgehog..." He said to himself before quickly twisting the handle. "But I want have anyone fater that me, on _MY_ highway!"

Sam's car sudddenly shot down the road like bullet as his Nitro took effect and he nearly hit Sonic and Sally who juked to the right just in time.

"Hey Sal?" Sonic asked, still playful but with a serious edge.

"Yeah?" Sall replied.

"I'm gonna need you to put your goggles on and hold your breath for about 3.5 couple seconds."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Sam watched with almost psychotic glee as his speedometer quickly rise to and stick at roughly 770 MPH. "Ha ha ha! The only way he'll pass me now is if he breaks the sound barrier!"

(cue Last Dinosaur by The Pillows)

There was a loud, low boom behind him and as he turned Sam's eyes widened in shoack as he saw a streak of bright blue light quickly gain on him and in almost slow motion he could see Sonic's smug smirk as he shot passed him like a beam of light!

"A Sonic Boom! He just went Super Sonic!"

_"Sir! Your running out of road!"_ An officer informed and Sam quickly his his breaks and deployed his parachutes

'This is insane!' Sally shrieked in her mind as she tightly squeezed Sonic for fear of being blown out of his arms by the incredible of what felt like a hurrican pushing against her and the world seemed to blue into a colidascope of colors. 'I've never seen Sonic book it like this!'

Sonic watched smugly as Sam slowed to a stop and couldn't help but laugh as Sally squealed frightfully at the incredible speeds he was traveling. He saw the end of the extension and a smirk came as he yes again boosted his speed an jumped with all his might.

To onlookers her flew across the sky as a beam of blue light, the winds from his sonic boom bombarding the nearby wind tubines. causing them to spin more like fans and cuase the city lights to brighten conciderable!

As they soared through the air Sally was tightly clutching to Sonic's chest with her eyes closed and a softer smile came to the hedgehog's face. "Sal, Sal, you can open your eyes now!" He chortled.

Slowly Sally opened her eyes and looked behind, or rather beneath, herself and gasped at the wonderous sight before her.

The lights city glowed like a million colorful stars beneath them as they soared through the air like kites, the world seemingly oblivious to their being above them. "Oh Sonic! It's beautiful." Sally cooed in awe.

"This isn't so bad I guess." Sonic agreed with a smile that turned into a smirk. "Atleast I got someone to play with."

Sally thought he was talking about the S-Team when he said that.

So why did she feel like blushing and hiding her face in her hood?

Becuase she knew by the look he was giveing her that that wasn't true.

"Uh oh..." Sonic gasped cuasing Sally to look where he was and see the large concrete pool the were slowly approaching.

"Afraid of a little water are we?" She teased while poking his nose gently.

"It's not the water I'm afriad of, it's how deep it is!" He retorted only gaining a fit of giggles from the woman in his arms.

Knowing that hitting the water from this hight would be like crashing on concrete for Sally, Sonic tucked her deeper into her chest, eanring a big red blush, and turned midair so that his back would hit the water first.

And while he was able to keep somewhat calm as they began to rapidly fall toward the pool he could help saying.

"Crap, crap, crapcrapcrapcrapCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!"

When they hit the water a pillar of water surged out of the pool like a massive fountain, the noise waking a certain boy in the house the pool belonged to.

It took Sally a moment to get her bearings once the disoriantation of suddenly and violently being submerged underwater wore off.

She was glade she was wearing her goggles or the chlorine she tasted in the pool would be blinding her right now. Too bad the same couldn't be said for poor Sonic who had his eyes clinched tightly shut and was blindly trying to find his way out of the pool.

Quickly Sally swam to the blue blur and began to help him out, that was when a human boy also jumped in and helped her out.

A few second later, Sally was patting Sonic on the back as he coughed up about a pint of water and tried to rub the chlorine out of his eyes. "You okay?" she asked with concern.

"*cough, cough* Yeah I think so..." he replied.

"Whoa!" The child gasped and the two Mobians looked at hom to see he was a boy about Tails' age with spiked brown hair wearing soaked, blue pjs.

"*COUGH, GAK!* I can cough to..." Sonic joked lamely before clearing his throat of what felt like the last of the chlorinated liquid.

"That's so cool! Uh, that you can talk I mean. My name is Christifer Thorndyke, but most call me Chris, do you have names?"

Sally smiled politely before replying. "I'm Sally Acorn."

"ACHOO!" Sonic sneezed as he shivered in his soggy clothes. "Sonic the Hedge-cicle!" He grumbled drearil, earning a giggle from Sally.

"Would you please get us a couple towel, Chris?" She asked.

"Sure." Chris said before he hopped up and led them to his house.

(Aaaaaaaaand SCENE! Hope you all liked it!)


	2. Rekindling

Super Sonic X: Renewals

A/N: Response to the mysterious reviewer known only as "Guest." Sorry but I will not turn this into a SonAmySal fic for two reasons.

1: No offense to SonAmy fans as I was once one too and still like it a little, but, I just don't see the two being together. Not with the crazed fangirlish way SEGA Amy acts toward Sonic and this is SEGA Amy in this fic, not only that but Sonic has shown no interest in her beyond friend, sister at most.

2 and most importantly to me: I HATE harem fic no matter how small the harem is with a great and fiery passion! I have found many GREAT stories that are ruined for me because of this cheap mechanic! I just don't think there can be any real romance when a character is dating two or more women at once!

So sorry, no SonAmySal

Also thanks to fighterofflames for his review! And I love his Sonic X/SatAM crossover fic Sonic X Fighters! Which along with the now derelict flash series Sonic GX had inspired me to write this fic!

Also, I'm going to have a surprise for you guys when I get to season 2!

Now for character ages just so we're clear here are the ages...and yes I do know some of these are inaccurate to a five year time skip from the end of SatAM. I just decided to play with the ages a bit.

Sonic: 18

Sally: 18

Knuckles: 20

Tails: 13

Amy: 14

Cream: 7

Bunnie: 19

Rotor: 18

Antoine: 20

Rouge: 23

Big: ?

Also Sorry for the slow update it just...you know...college...and laziness.  
The first thing Sonic did once Chris lead them inside his mansion and gave them their towels was strip down to his boxer shorts and vigorously shake like a dog, much to Sally's embarrassment and chagrin, both for the stripping and the water flying in her face. He then started to use the towel to finish the job.

Sally showed more restraint and only took off her jacket, shorts, gloves and boots before using the towel to dry off her face and hair before dabbing it on her body to help dry out her tank top and panties.

"Well, that's enough water for the week." Sonic commented as he tried to pick the last of the water in his ears out.  
Sally had gotten as most of the water of herself and nodded in agreement, her hair now slightly frizzy making Sonic chuckle.

"What?" She asked with a slightly peeved expression making Sonic chuckle harder.

"Nothing, you just look cute with your hair all frizzy."

A warm blush dusted her cheeks and Sally looked away with a small pout while crossing her arms defensively.

When she turned her back to him he noticed that a there was a streak of fur matching her hair that ran down her neck to her tail. He grinned as he snuck up behind her and poked her in the back, making her jump. "What this here, Sal? New fashion statement?"

Sally looked at him confused until she noticed he was staring at her back and tail. "Oh, that. I don't know not long after you left that started to grow in. I tried getting rid of it but nothing works...Bunnie thinks it's cute" She finished slightly defensive of her new chipmunk-ish feature.

"Well she's right." Sonic agreed, earning a smile from the princess.

It was then Chris came in with a bundle of blankets and pillows for the two. "I don't have any free beds right now, but you can crash on the couch until I figure that out." He said as he dumped the bed supplies on the big L shaped sofa.

Sally was about to thank Chris for the bedding but was cut off by Sonic. "Thanks but no thanks kid. We'll sleep on the roof."  
"We will/You will?" Sally and Chris said in simultaneously, the former looking incredulous while the latter looked confused.  
Sonic shrugged nonchalantly in response. "Sure, why not? I like to have the sky above me, and less chance of anyone stumbling on me and Sal while we're sleepin'."

Sally has to admit that the idea had some merit but she was still a little damp and she didn't feel like freezing in night wind even if it was kind of mild tonight. So she was going to insist that they stay inside but stopped when Sonic gave her a subtle, meaningful look that clearly said 'This is our chance to really talk.'

So she acquiesced, albeit reluctantly, to the hedgehog's wishes. "He's right; we'll just take a blanket up with us for the night." She said while picking up the larger of the two blankets from the couch.

Chris was confused by this but knew he couldn't, nor did he want to, force them to stay inside so he had no choice but to let them be. "Alright, I guess I'll see you to in the morning then. Goodnight Sonic, Sally." He bid them farewell and returned to his room upstairs.

After leaving their clothes to dry on a balcony overlooking the pools Sonic picks up Sally and leaps to the roof. Once there, he took the blanket from Sally and the two bundled up sitting side by side.

"So..." Sally broke the somewhat awkward silence.

"Yeah..." Sonic responded.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, first off, how have you been the past five years?"

Sally paused for a moment to think about all that happened since Sonic left to chase after Robotnik, she grimaced slightly at that memory, after the Dooms Day Incident as it was now called in Knothole. "Alright I suppose." She said neutrally causing Sonic to quirk an eyebrow but he didn't comment. "About a month after you...you left Snively tried to take over after him."

A chuckle left her lips. "He didn't do very well. Almost all the important functions in Robotropolis were voice locked to Robotnik's voice-pattern and only his. Snively had control over most of the basic functions and the SAWTbots that were under his command at the time of the Dooms Day Project but he wasn't able to gain enough control over Robotnik's resources to become a serious threat and he ran away before we could pin him down about a week or two before we me and the others came to visit you and Tails. How is he by the way?" She couldn't help but wonder about her 'nephew'.

"Pretty good, Sal." Sonic said vaguely and at seeing the annoyed look she gave him he quickly elaborated. "Since we left Tails had become quit the gear-head and aviator. Always tinkering with something and finding more and more ways to improve both the plane he built and in his piloting skills." He gave Sally a proud smirk. "You'd be amazed with what he can come up with, would give Rotor a run for his money."

"That's good..." Sally said with a smile. "Well, not much happened after you left and even less when Snively escaped. Mostly we just tried to shut down the remaining SWATbots and gather up the Robians for De-Roboticization when Sir Charles finishes his research..." Sally paused, her head descending a little to allow her hair to hide her face and after a moment Sonic thought she fell asleep until. "Why did you leave...?" She murmured.

"Huh?"

"Why did you leave?" She repeated, this time louder and with a bit of hurt in her tone. "I know you said you needed to go after Robotnik, or Eggman, whatever he calls himself now, but we had won. The war was over, Robotnik was no longer a threat, we...we started something...and...and..." She choked on her words to prevent a sob, a lone tear falling from her blue eyes. "We were going to have a future together...I thought we were going to work together to rebuild Mobotropolis and rescue the Robians...and...and..." She paused to calm herself. Last thing she wanted to do was breakdown like a child.

"If you and I are going to be together again, if we are going to have a serious relationship, I need to know where I stand with you. I need to know if adventuring is more important to you than your girlfriend."

When she looked up to see how Sonic would react to her words she did not expect to expression she saw on his face. It was dark, dead serious, and angry.

And she was a little scared at that.

"Sally..." He began with a very clear edge of irritation though not at her specifically. "Don't ever say something that stupid me again." He said as he tried to keep calm.

"What?" Sally questioned with confusion and offence.

"Don't ever think that I love adventuring more than you." He clarified as to not give her the wrong impression. "I wanted nothing more than to stay by your side and help you rebuild the Acorn Kingdom. But you and I both know that Eggman is a very dangerous man but like you I thought he was finished along with his Dooms Day device. I only followed him at first to see if he had anymore tricks up his sleeves and what he may have been planning."

He paused to remember everything that happened during his and Tails five year absence. "I planned on returning about a month after I left but right before I did Egghead made his move. He began capturing woodland creatures and used them as power sources and CPUs for his new "Badnik" line of robots. He was using them to find six legendary gems called Chaos Emeralds to fuel his next attempt at world domination. I was able to get them first and sent Eggman packing again."

A frustrated look came to Sonic's face. "But then just before I could even turn around, he was at it again! He left for West Side Island and he quickly took control of the industrial areas and he found a seventh emerald, he used it to power a cheap copy of me called Silver Sonic and the used his new resources and robots to build a gigantic space station he called the Death Egg. But I was able to collect the other six emeralds again and took the seventh from the copy and used them to destroy the Death Egg."

Sonic rubbed his temples as he continued to explain what happened during his five years away, the vents of Little Planet and his battles with Hyper Metal Sonic, Angel Island and how Eggman tricked Knuckles in order to steal the Chaos Emerald and rebuild the Death Egg, Finding the Master Emerald and fighting Mecha Sonic, Flicky Island, the Spinball Dungeon, everything up until tonight, but most of all he told Sally about how much he and Tails missed her and how they tried to return every time they defeated Eggman but every time they finished packing the mad doctor had already began his next plan and they were forced to postpone their return again, and again, and again, for five years.

"There were times were I just wanted to say "screw it" and return to Knothole to see you but I knew that if I did Eggman would get the emeralds and take over Mobius quicker than ever." He said as he looked up at the stars.

"That was almost what happened tonight. He had all seven and if I was just a few moments to late he would have activated his machine and who knows what would have happened. Instead we got sent here because I was able to damage it."

(cue Hybrid Rainbow by The Pillows, FLCL Soundtrack)

He felt a weight on his shoulder and he looked down to see Sally nuzzling him and small tears dripping from down her reddening cheeks. "I had no idea..." She said with shame at herself. "I thought this whole time that you abandoned us because of some stupid adrenaline addiction. But you've been fighting for us the entire time. I'm so sorry for doubting you, I should have known better..."

"Hey...hey, come here" Sonic cooed as he adjusted his position so that Sally was sitting between his legs and he could hug her from behind. "It's okay, no harm done, and we're together again. We can finally continue where we left off."

Eyes half closed and while a smile on her face Sally turned her head and captured Sonic's lips with her own the tears turning from ones of anger and shame into ones of bliss and content. After a moment that felt like hours the two separated and gave each other gentle smiles.

Then Sally got a coquettish look on her face and before Sonic's could even say "Juice it" She had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a fierce and passionate kiss. The blue blur was shocked at her forwardness at first but quickly recovered and returned the kiss with just as much emotion.

Taking the blanket he pulled his over their heads and the two collapsed unto to roof as they vigorously kissed and felt the other's hard muscles or soft curves respectively. It didn't escalate beyond a very heated make out session, not with Chris able to hear them just a dozen or so feet below them, but they got close to it, five long years of pent up longing and frustration finally bursting to the surface.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of tongue wrestling and curious exploration the two broke their lip lock and panted heavily for much needed life giving oxygen.

"Damn...lungs..." Sonic commented between pants with a big cheesy grin on his face, one that was shared with his auburn haired lover who was also panting while lying on top of him.

Sally laughed lightly at the comment and nodded before she leaned down and giving him another, lighter kiss on the lips. "As…much as...I'd like... to see where this goes..." She panted out before finally catching her breath. "We have a young host literally sleeping under us and it would be rude to wake him up on our first night here." She gave Sonic a quick peck on the cheek. "And it has been a very long night." She yawned loudly and a sleepy look came to her face.

As much as Sonic hated to admit it he was burnt out too and Sally's yawn trigger one of his own. "You're right, Sal. We can continue this on a later date." He teased before he pulled her into his chest and the two cuddled as they fell asleep.

(End song)

-  
"Oh darling, this picture has been a complete disaster!" a woman with a British accent complained to Chris over the phone that morning. "The shoot was delayed because we've been having torrential rain for days and I haven't be able to do anything besides sit and wait. Oh, I don't think I'll be back to late next week at the earliest."

Meanwhile Sonic and Sally, now dry and clothed, were relaxing on the roof as they listen to the conversation, both looking bored as they listened in.

"But uh..." Chris stuttered. "You know how you said I wasn't allowed to swim in the adult pool, or at night?"

"What!? Did you go swimming in the adult pool alone at night!?" the woman exclaimed comically.

"Uh, not exactly!"

Sonic snickered at the boy's misfortune. "Oh man, he's not only got an over protective mother, but an over dramatic one too!" He chuckled and Sally couldn't help a giggle of her own at the poor boy's expense.

"Well you see, there were these cats that fell in the pool and I went to pull them out."

Sally saw Sonic's eyes pop open at the word "cats" and she could see his fur and quills bristle slight. "Cats!" Sonic shouted! "I'm not a ca-"

He was cut off by Sally placing her hand over his mouth to silence him before he disrupted the call.

"Well next time let Mr. Tanaka or one of the others handle it. Give mommy a kiss goodbye." The woman said before making a kissing noise over the phone which Chris returned with a blush of embarrassment.

It was at the moment Sonic was able to escape his girlfriend's grasp and leaped off the roof and planted his butt on the balcony guardrail before sticking a thumb at himself. "Hedgehog." He stated simply to Chris.

"Huh?"

"I'm a hedgehog, not a cat!" He groused irritably.

He was soon joined by Sally who did a front flip of the roof and as soon as she was standing over him on the rail she gave him a light thump on the head. "Don't be so rude!" She scolded like an angry mother to her child. "It's not like he can tell his mother he just rescued a giant anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and chipmunk."

"Anthro-what?"

"*sigh* Mobians Sonic. He can't tell her he found Mobians in his pool."

"Oh..."

It was then that all three of them heard a low, grumbling sound and the two males both looked at Sally suspiciously. She felt her face flush at their attention. "What? I haven't eaten since maybe an hour before we were transported here!" She said defensively.

Sonic just chuckled at her as the similar growl rumbled in his own gullet.

"Oh!" Chris exclaimed as if he just remembered something. "I almost forgot that you guys might be hungry, so I looked around the internet and got you this." He said before bringing out what looked like two dog bowls. One was filled with seeds, acorns, and walnuts while the other had something neither of them recognized.

Sonic picked a nugget out of second bowl and scrutinized it for a moment before popping it into his mouth. A second later his face turned green and he spat the offending "food" out. "Blech, what is that stuff!?" He exclaimed with disgust abundantly clear on his face.

"Um...cat food..." Chris replied sheepishly.

As Sonic leaned over the railing dry heaving Sally rubbed his back with a pitying look for her poor boyfriend. "Listen Chris, I don't know about hedgehogs and chipmunks here, but we Mobians don't eat animal food."

Again, Chris looked sheepish and he began to scratch his head as a slight blush dusted his cheeks. "Sorry, I guess I should have asked before picking something. What would you like?"

"A barf bag...urgh..." Sonic requested melodramatically before Sally gave him a hard swat on the back. "Aye!" He complained suddenly not looking so sick and rubbing his now slightly abused back. He turned to Chris before he gave his replied. "Normally I'd ask for a couple chili dogs but anything you'd normally eat would be fine." He said, putting emphasis on "you'd" for good measure.

"Same here." Sally said politely.

After breakfast the three had settled down unto the L-couch, Chris on the part that directly faced the TV while Sonic and Sally sat together the side that had its back to the hall leading to the living room from the kitchen.

Currently they were watching the news. Reporters and witnesses of Sonic and Sally's exploits last night disgusting what they saw and a zoologist, without any evidence to support his claims, said that the couple were robots.  
Sonic got a good laugh out of that.

"Like anyone could build this." He boasted with an arrogant smirk as he gestured to himself.

Sally rolled her eyes at him before playfully poking his nose. "No one can build an ego as inflated as yours."

Sonic's face went from arrogant to a deadpan pout at that and he gave Sally a mock glare. "Why are so cruel, Sal?"

"The Truth is a cruel thing Sonic."

It was then an older man, somewhere in his 60s came running in to room from the kitchen. He looked allot like that guy from Back to the Future but with shorter hair.

He ran up to the couch and leaned over it with an excited, child-like look on his wrinkled face, completely missing the two Mobians looking at him from below.

"Chris, you'll never believe it!" He said animatedly. "A giant blue hedgehog and a red haired squirrel outran the S-Team last night! Investigators believe that they might be robots, or genetically engineered animals from enemy powers sent here to spy on or attack us!"

"I am a chipmunk not a squirrel." Sally said haughtily as she stood up and gave the old man an annoyed look, fists on her hips.

Chris looked like the world was going to end when his grandpa gave Sally a shocked and confused look. The older man then looked down at the couch to see Sonic looking up at him with a passive and bored expression. He then looked at the TV to see Sonic on it and then gave a powerful examining glare to the blue hedgehog, who was trying to pull his head into his torso at the man extreme proximity.

"Does the term, "personal space" ring any bells?" Sonic complained questioningly.

His answer came in the form of the old man suddenly grappling him at a speed one would not expect of a man his age.

"Hey let me go!"

"Grandpa Chuck what are you doing!?"

Sally was giggling at the absurd scene.

"I've gotta see how this thing works!" Chuck said with a childish glee as he took a screwdriver out of his lab coat and began using it to look for a screw on Sonic's person, succeeding at nothing but tickling the poor hedgehog.

Sally's amusement turned from giggling to full blown laughter.

Finally Sonic was able to squirm out of the crazed scientist's grasp and leaped away, quickly hiding behind his girlfriend as a Mobian shield. "You are freaking, evil!" He grumbled to her which only elicited more giggling.

Chuck went to recapture his test subject when Chris cut him off. "Grandpa, they're not robots or mutants!"

Chuck looked at the three confusedly before a shocked look came his face and he dropped his screwdriver.

They continued to stare at each other in awkward silence for several seconds before something on the news caught their attention.

"Now let's go live to this late breaking story."

"Help! Help, please!"

They all turn to the TV to see Cream and Cheese holding each other on a billboard, the young rabbit on the brink of tears.  
"Ah, that's Cream!" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

"She's just a little girl! How did she get here?" Sally questioned worriedly, the maternal side of her developed from raising Tails for most of his life rising up.

"She was a prisoner in the tower when the machine malfunctioned. I have to go save her!"

Before anyone could react Sonic was already out the door. "Sonic wait! Do you even know where she is?!" Sally called as she quickly ran out the door after him.

A second later Sonic was standing in front of her and raised his hands up in ignorance, a sheepish grin on his face. Sally placed her face in her palm and sighed at her boyfriend's impulsiveness.

"Emhm...yes I thought they'd do something like that...thanks for the scoop...bye." Grandpa Chuck hung up the phone in the garage/lab with a neutral frown on his face before he turned to the trio behind him.

"Well it seems they've taken your friends to Area 99." He informed.

"What is that?" Sally asked while Sonic picked his ear disinterestedly.

"A top secret military base the government uses for research."

"Not a very good secret if everyone knows where it is." Sonic scoffed before he began to walk off.

"And just where are you going?" Sally questioned with her fists on her hips.

"To save Cream and Cheese, whatcha think?" He snapped back.

"Alone?"

"Yup."

"By yourself?"

"Yup."

"Do you even know where Area 99 is?"

Sonic paused for a moment before be turned around and hung his head in defeat. "Damn you and your logic." He grumbled. Sally simply stuck her nose up with a winning smirk. "Well someone has to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Might as well be me."

"Why am I your boyfriend again?"

His answer was a light smack upside his head, and a less light kiss on the lips. "Oh, that's why. Tough love."

"Is inner species coupling a common thing on Mobius?" Chuck asked curiously at their display.

A light blush dusted the duo's cheeks as they had forgotten for a moment they weren't the only ones there. "Well...we are all Mobians, we are all one species, but at the same time not. I guess you could say Chipmunks and Hedgehogs are two different ethnic groups of one species." Sally explained before adding. "But no, it's not rare, but it's not common either. Most Mobians couple within their own ethnic group but none mind when two from different races marry."

"Well!" Sonic exclaimed while loudly clapping his hands together. "As much as I am enjoying this analyzing of our inner racial mating rituals, we have a seven year old girl to rescue!"

"Right!" Sally agreed while clenching her a fist, the two humans nodding in response.

*snore*

"Our hero everybody..." Sally deadpanned to no one with an exasperated sigh.

Since they had no way of knowing where Area 99 is Sonic and Sally had to take a ride in Chuck's car to get them close enough where they could just go their on their own.

Sonic, use to moving at speeds much greater than this car could ever achieve, got bored very quickly and fell asleep about an hour ago.

As the began to approach Area 99 Chuck gestured to Chris and the boy took out a case and opened it, revealing two headsets that looks suspiciously like the Scouters from DBZ.

"These are for you."

"What are they?" Sally asked as she woke Sonic and gave him his, then placed hers over her right ear and eye, Sonic doing the same.

"There Infrared goggles, the base is sure to be filled with a lot of sensors, these should let you see them and get through." Chuck explained looking back at them with a smile. "We're just about there so you two can go on ahead now, just head straight down the road. You can infiltrate the base through the ventilation ducts."

The scientist got two thumbs-up from the couple and Sonic picked up Sally before he jumped out of the car and speed off, literally leaving Chuck and Chris in the dust.

Chuck blinked dumbly at the quickly shrinking pair. "Speedy little critter isn't he?" He said before a wide excited grin stretched across his face and he hit the gas, Chris gripping on to the seat fearfully as the car suddenly sped through the desert.

Sonic with Sally in his arms quickly approached the Area 99 base. Cameras and sensors went wild at what they though was a Hi-Velocity vehicle and an alarm began to blare over the complex.

Sonic ignored them and continued to warp toward the base to quickly for the cameras to spot. As he approached a ventilation duct he quickly but carefully tossed Sally in before vaulting in after her.

Sally squealed frightfully as she fell through the metal tunnel not expecting to be tossed in like that. But was able to recover and rolled when into her landing when the duct leveled out. Unfortunately her landing was spoiled when Sonic landed and rolled into her, making them tumble into a mess of tangled bodies.

Sonic propped himself up and groaned painfully as be began to massage his abused posterior. "It feels like I have skid marks on my butt." He complained.

"Oh, you're such a charmer." Sally replied sarcastically underneath him. Too annoyed to be embarrassed by the compromising position they were in.

Sonic slowly got off of her and helped her up. Sally took out Nicole. "Nicole." She spoke to it and the PAIA chirped in response. "Can you get me a lay out off the base and show me the way to the power room and where Cream is?" She asked as they began to traverse the vents.

[One moment Sally] The computer requested before a load icon appeared on her screen. It quickly loaded and Nicole's voice came back. [Here you go Sally.]

A small hologram of the complex appeared before the duo, showing them where they needed to go and how to get there. "Mkay, I'll go to the power room and bring the power offline while you head for the lab Cream and Cheese are being held in." Sally construed her plan as she gestured to the areas they need to go top. "Once the power is out get Cream and warp out, I'll meet you in this hall, their back up power will kick in shortly after and we'll have to get out quickly."

Sonic gave her his signature smirk. "Sal, Quick is my middle name." He boasted.

Sally raised an eyebrow and a smirk of her own creased her lips. "I thought it was "Sonic" Maurice?" She ribbed.

Sonic was about to respond to her jab but stopped when Nicole chimed, signaling that they had found the grate leading they needed. The hedgehog took hold of the grate and quietly lifted it from its fitting, allowing them to drop down into the hallway below.

Sonic went down first, then Sally who he caught in his outstretched arms before setting her on her feet. "I can land on my own two feet you know." She said, slightly miffed. She was a lot stronger than she was five years ago.

Sonic gave her his usual smirk and teasingly replied. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't lend my girl a helping hand every chance I got?"

Sal just rolled her eyes but gave him a grateful smile nonetheless. The two then pressed themselves against the wall and looked passed the corner leading to the crossway they need to split up at. Only problems were the dozen or so security cameras scanning the hall with maybe a second long window of space for them to move.

More than enough time for a certain supersonic, anthropomorphic, hyperactive, azure hedgehog.

Not even giving the poor chipmunk a warning, Sonic scooped Sally up and shot of the a space between cameras, he pressed himself and Sally to the wall for a second and then blasted off to the next space before a camera could spot him, repeating this pattern until they got to the safety of the cross-way he successfully got them to it and sat the princess down, who gave him a light punch in the arm out of annoyance. "You dick, give a girl a warning next time!" she exclaimed quietly.

Sonic just shrugged before examining to the halls. "Okay, so I go this way and I'll meet you back here once the power is out and I get Cream and Cheese." He recounted the plan to make sure he didn't forget anything.

Sally nodded. "Yes, I should be able to knock out the power in about…ten minutes. You be here in eleven"

Sonic grinned before he held a fit to her. Sal looked at the offered fist and instantly a wave of nostalgia came over her and a similar grin came to her. First the bumped knuckles, then the tops and bottoms of their fists, then slapped palms before giving each other a thumbs up.

"Just like old times, eh Sal?" The azure hedgehog asked with a chuckle.

"I'm all nostalgic." The auburn haired chipmunk replied with a smirk.

The nodded and then went off in opposite directions.

Using the skills she has acquired from over decade of fighting a guerrilla war. Sally stealthily slinked her way through the hall. Oddly enough security was much lighter than it was for that one hall. Probably thought no one would be able to sneak passed them and so neglected to put more than maybe four or five in this one. She was able to avoid detection easily enough until she came to a door that read "Authorized Staff Only" in black and yellow caution stripes and a lightning bolt symbol under it. "Gee, I wander what room this is." She said dryly before she quietly opened the door, and slinked in. Being sure she was unseen by anyone that could be wandering the halls.

When she turned to face the room the first thing she noticed was that it was a maze of wires and junction boxes. She also noticed that unlike Robotnik's power plants it didn't have an obvious control station.

"Well..." She said to herself has she laced her fingers together and cracked them. "No one said this'd be easy." She then proceeded to her work.

Cream and cheese were hugging each other frightfully as the strange men examined them from outside their glass prison. Cream couldn't help but liken it to the glass ball Eggman kept her in at his tower and the fear she felt at the mad doctor's mercy came rushing back, tears welled up in her big brown eyes and a frightened sob left her mouth.

"P-P-Please...! Let-let-let us go-g-go..." She cried as she clutched her chao tighter, but the scientists either ignored her or couldn't hear her through the glass.

A large scanner whirred to life above them and began to descend above them.

Readouts of their physiology, body heat, and other details began to appear on the scientists' computers when suddenly.

The lights went out, and the computers died, and everything was draped in darkness. "What in the hell happen!?" One scientist shouted over the noise as the staff murmured amongst themselves worriedly.

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering filled the lab and all turned to see Cream and Cheese gone, the scanning chamber destroyed! "Where did they go!?"

Behind some servers Sonic his with the child and her pet, hiding from the scientists until the perfect chance to escape came.

"Mr. Son-" The young girl began but was cut off by Sonic's "shh" as he didn't want to draw attention to them. Cheese didn't catch on as the little Chao began to..."chao" excitedly and gave the hedgehog a hug and he couldn't help but chuckle at the little creature's affections.

Unfortunately this drew the attention of the science staff and they quickly found them behind the scanner. "There they are!" One exclaimed.

Acting quickly Sonic gave Cheese to Cream and picked her up allowing him to quickly vacate the room before any of them could react.

In the now darkened power room Sally was clinging to the ceiling via some some cables, hidden by the darkness and wiring of the room.

Below her, several humans in maintenance uniforms were scattered around, examining what could have gone wrong.

"I don't get it..." The Maintenance officer grumbled more to himself than his staff. "Everything seems to be in working order, how could the power just cop-out?"

One of the techs was fiddling with the computer and was finally able to get it to power up. He read the diagnostics. "Sir, according to the computer someone was here recently and tampered with the programs. It'll take a while to get the computer running correctly and turn the power back on.

"The MO gave the tech an annoyed look. Well then what are you waiting for? Hurry up and get the power on!"

At that moment Sally dropped down from the ceiling and landed a strong kick to the MO's head, knocking him out. The other techs turned to look at what happened but by the time they spotted her she had already knocked them out with well placed punches and kicks.

"That should by us a few extra minutes." Sally said to herself as she tightened her studded gloves. "I better hurry and meet Sonic at the intersection."

Sonic and Cream ran through the now dark halls of the base, Sonic leading her by the hand.

"Wow Mr. Sonic how did you get the power to go out?" Cream asked as she viewed the darkened walls.

Sonic turned ro look down at her with a smile. "Wasn't me Cream. An old friend of mine did this."

"An old friend...Tails? He's here too?" Cream inquired curiously.

"No, not Tails, don't worry you'll meet her soon."

"Her?"

They were just about to turn a corner when they almost slammed into a familiar figure.

"Ah, there you are!" Sally stated with a relieved sigh.

"Who are you?" Cream asked, holding a finger to her chin in confusion.

Sally smiled and bent down with her hands on her knees to enter the child's eye level. "I'm Sally Acorn, Sonic's friend."

"The princess of the Acorn Kingdom?"

"Yup."

It was then that Sonic cut in. "We can chat later, right now we need to get out of hear before the power-"

It was at that moment the lights began to come back on and the sec-cams began to focus on them.

"...turns back on..." The blue blur finished lamely. Acting quick Sonic picked up Sal and then had her hold Cream. "Hold on guys, we'll be outta here in a Sonic second!"

As Sonic began to dash through the corridors the cameras sprouted lasers from the tops of their cases and started to fire at them. The lasers were quick but Sonic was able to dodge them with ease even with his passengers.

While this was happening giant steel doors began to close down on the halls but they moved much to slowly to stop the super sonic anthromorph.

"Which way do we need to go Sal?" Sonic shouted over the alarms and laser fire.

Sally was trying to get Nicole to bring the map back up but all she got was error messages and warnings. "Damnit! The alarm must have triggered a firewall, I can't get map back up and Nicole needs to shut down to get rid of a virus."

"Guess I'll just have ta wing it like always!" Sonic proclaimed before he did a power slide under a door the was particularly close to the floor.

It was then that something strange happened.

Ahead of them a large swarm of what looked like miniature paper airplanes came cruising down the halls and began to attack the cameras, either destroying them or cutting them of the walls.

"What are those?" Cream inquired worriedly, not sure what to think of the new development.  
"I don't know..." Sonic replied as he stopped and watched.

Just then the cameras started to go crazy! The swarm of planes overloading their programming and causing them to go haywire! The began to shoot indiscriminately at everything without pause!

"We need to get out of here, now!" Sally shouted and like a shot Sonic ran down the hall.

It wasn't long until they reached a series of stairs that led up into what they can assume was a tower.

"We need to go up! Maybe we can find a way out at the top!" Sonic said as he set the two down though Sally continued to hold onto Cream.

The three quickly ascended the stairs with Sonic at the lead as the lasers shot pass them. Nearly hitting but never quit doing so. As they made it up the third flight the lasers began to cut through them, causing large sections of stair was to fall behind them.

They nearly made it to the top when a beam passed through the stairs between them causing the stairs to fallout from under Sally and Cream. Sally screamed as she began to fall alerting Sonic to her and the child's peril.

"Sal, Cream!" He shouted and as quickly as he could he reached out to them. Sally too reached out and they just barely caught each others' grasp my their fingers.

"Hold on..." He growled as he pulled them up, and after a moment they were safely on the catwalk stairs with him.  
"Thanks..." Sally said gratefully, her voice a little shaky but other wise unmolested. Cream though was nearly in tears and was clutching at Sally's shirt frightfully, nearly squeezing the poor chao between them.

Unfortunately the trio and chao now found themselves trapped, the stairs having led to a dead-end! And while the laser could no longer reach them, it was only a matter of time before the humans found them cornered and captured them.

"What do we do now?" Cream asked worriedly, small tears clinging to the corners of her eyes as she hugged Cheese in an effort to calm herself.

Sally was almost frantically tinkering with Nicole after she sat Cream down, desperately trying to clear up the virus so she could get the map back up. Maybe there was a side passage, or something, nearby they could use?

Sonic though was calmer than the other two, faintly he thought he could hear a low buzzing sound. Curious, he took off his infra-scope and pressed his ear the wall. He could hear the buzzing more clearly now, the distinct sound of a propeller.

"Sounds like a plane..." He said to himself but he still caught the girls' attention. He pulled away from the wall and a wide grin spread across his muzzle. "The Tornado."

Quickly he grabbed the two females and with all his strength he busted through the wall! Within seconds a blue and yellow bi-plane was under them and within were two familiar faces.

"Sonic!/Sugah-Hog!" Tails and Bunnie shouted excitedly over the noise just before the three Mobians landed on the wing of the plane.

"Tails! Glad to see you made it!" Sonic called out as he helped Cream and Sally keep their grip on the plane.

Tails went to give a wave when he noticed Sally under Sonic and his smile grew wider. "Aunt Sally! Great to see you!" He greeted with excitement.

Sally looked up and a wide smile stretched across her face. "Tails! It good to see you too sweetie! You to Bunnie!"

The cybernetic rabbit simply tipped her hat with a smile in response.

At hearing the rabbot's name Cream looked up and an ecstatic smile instantly crossed her little face. "Cousin Bunnie!" She squealed happily.

A look of shock came to Bunnie's face but it was soon replaced with a happy smile the rivaled the little girl's. "Cream-Pie! What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Sonic and Miss. Sally saved me from the people in that base."

"But why 're you in this world, sugah? As far as Ah can tell only the people hit by that light got sent here!"

"Eggman had me imprisoned in his tower and Mr. Sonic came to rescue me!"

Soon they were flying over 's car and they waved to the two humans inside. Chris and Chuck waved back and were soon following them back to Station Square.

A couple hours later the Tornado is now parked in Chris' drive-way and the quartette of Mobians now stood inside the garage with the boy and his grandfather.

"So these "Chaos Emeralds." This are what sent you to our world?" Chuck inquired with his chin in his hand.

"That's right." Tails confirmed. "Each emerald is a different color, green, red, blue, cyan, white, purple, and yellow, and each one hold an endless amount of power. Legend says that if all seven are gathered they can grant a miracle, though the couple times me and Sonic gathered them we'd use them to fight Eggman and then they'd disperse."

"And all this time Ah thought they were just a fairy tale ." Bunnie cut in with a typical southern accent.

"No, their real! I found the first six myself the first year I was gone, and Eggman found the seventh the second year to power Silver Sonic." Sonic said whilst leaning against the wall, Sally nearby fiddling with Nicole to make sure the virus was gone and that the humans couldn't track them through her. "I can promise you they are here in this world."

And Cream was playing with Cheese just a little ways away.

Suddenly Bunnie walked up to Sonic and gave him a big smooch on the cheek and a big bear hug.

"Whoa, what is this for?" Sonic wheezed out.

Bunnie put the hedgehog down and "lightly" punched him on the shoulder. "That was fer Savin' mah little cousin Sugah-Hog. Ah Don't know what Ah'd do if little Sugah-Cream-Pie got hurt, or worse! She an' Auntie Vanilla are the only family Ah got left." She explained with a relieved smile.

"Something just accrued to me." Sally said as she put Nicole away, she wasn't offended by Bunnie's kiss and hug to her boyfriend, the rabbit was her best friend and she knew Bunnie would never try to steal Sonic from her. "If the emeralds and us are here, more than likely the others are too."

A look of contemplation overtook the Freedom Fighters' faces before a slightly horrified one replaced it and they all looked at each other. "Eggman/Robotnik!" They all shouted at once, Sonic and Tails using the name they've gotten accustom to, Sally and Bunnie using theirs.

Meanwhile on a small secluded island, a familiar tower now juts out of the sand.

Inside Dr. Eggman was observing his computers, readouts and reports pouring in at a speed only his eyes can follow.  
"So Chaos Control sent us to another dimension? Hmm..." He said to himself, a wicked grin stretching across his face. "Hnhnhn, No matter. I'll just build my empire here! Then return to Mobius and reclaim my right from a fortified position!"

His fingers glided across the keyboard and a frown formed on his face. "Bah! Such a primitive world! Taking over should be easy...assuming the pest, Sonic, didn't get sent here too..." His frown deepened. "Ah who am I kidding of course he's here...still..."

He again typed into his computers and a skyline of Station Square appeared on his window/screen. "What fun would it be without a challenge? HahaAHAHAHAHA!"

CHAPTER END

Again sorry it took so long.

Yeah I gave Sally her stripe from her new design, so what? I might not like it that much, more for WHY she looks like that than the actual look, but I still think it kinda cute, the that chipmunk strip with her old design is cute and sexy!  
Hope ya'll liked this chapter! I'll try to update a little more quickly!


	3. Uh-Oh

_**Super Sonic X**_

A/N: The cover image for SSX:R is now preasent for this fic! I give my thanks to the Wonderful miss Sixala who took my request and drew this up for me, and did a great job doing so! here is a link leading to the original image, sixala. deviantart art/Super-Sonic-X-Renewals-Cover-432750360 just remove the spaces!

Check this out for Bunnie and Cream sisterly cuteness! bleedman. deviantart art/Bunny-and-Cream-6905118

Also a little change to the timeline. The story now takes place 5 years after the Endgame arc in the Archie comics. Only instead of dieing Robotnik was forced to run away and Sonic and Sally hook up after she wakes up from her coma.

The ages are still the same and Snivley was able to tempraraily take over Robotropolis while Sonic went after Robotnik but because everything was voicelocked he his control was limited and he was quickly overthrone by the Freedom Fighters but he slipped away before the could corner him.

During those Five years Sally was able to get King Max out of the Void but had to work with Nagus to do so and he is free too.

Nagus dissapeared and has yet to make an threats against the rebuilt Mobotropolis, The Anti-Mobians and other small time villains popped in pariotically to stir trouble but it was reletively peaceful in the Acorn Kingdom.

Alicia and Elias are found and Alicia eventually cured and Elias is the crowned hier to the throne.

5 years after Sonic's pursuit of Robotnik, Sally and the other core FFs announce they are going to look for Sonic. King Maximilian protests but they go anyways.

Oh yeah and Doomsday still happened, it just didn't overthrow Robotnik. Also Knuckles and Amy (A.K.A Rosy the Racal) never came in Knothole and infact never even been to the Acorn Kingdom and no nothing about Robotnik before he escaped from his overthrow and began trying to restore his power in the events of Sonic 1, 2, CD, 3, and Sonic 3 & Knuckles.

So Knuckles never met Sally as a child and Amy never met Sonic until CD about 2 years after Sonic left Knothole (CD is technically part of 2) and Knuckles didn't meet Sonic until 3 years after.

Chapter 3: Oh No...

"So..." Bunnie began as she and the others lounged in Chris' living room. Sally was sitting next to Sonic rather closely on the short end of the "L" sofa while Bunnie and Tails sat on the long end, Chris leaned on the back of the sofa from behinf it, and Cream was off playing with Cheese in the backyard.

"_What_?" Sally and Sonic said at the same time.

"Ya'll kiss and make out yet?" the rabbit asked teasingly perposely miss saying the phrase to get a rise out of them.

Instantly a bright pink blush blazed upon the couple's cheeks.

Chris, still a bit to younge to fully understand, cut in before the two could respond. "I don't know about that, but last night I her a lot of russleing and gasping on the roof and they were cuddling in the blanket I gave them while their clothes dried."

At that news both Bunnie and Tails gave Sonic and Sally, who were trying to become one with the sofa, knowing smirks. "Snuggle time under the stars in the buff, eh? You did work fast!" Bunnie teased while Tails tried poorly to suppress his laughter.

"N-No! We still had our underclothes on!" Sally said defensively but blushed deeper when she realized she just admited to a vigorus making out session with Sonic.

"Whelp, I'm gonna get outta here before my edo is completely bruised!" Sonic exclaimed before he headed out the door.

Her blush still very apparent, Sally quicklt hopped off the chair and gave chase. "Wait for me!" She shouted.

Finally, Tails could take no more and burst out laughing, sounding more like a hyena than a fox.

Meanwhile Eggman was grinning like the madman he was as he gazed at the skyline of Station Square from his window-screen.

"What a quaint little city this is." He mused to himself. "Station Square, huh? It will be the perfect starting point for my conquest!"

"Are you going to send you entire army into city?" a tall golden robot with a pill shaped head asked.

Eggman held his chin in thought for a moment before answering. "No, one robot will be more than enough for this primitive city. I'll save the rest for when I spread my empire across the glob." A frown creased his lips as another thought entered his mind. "Besides, if Sonic did get sent here as well, they would just get in each others way and damage themselves."

The robot then handed Eggman a deck of cards which he took and began to rifle through. "Hm…they all look so lethal." After a moment he dawned a mock look of despair and held his chin in thought. "Oh I can't choose!"

With a resounding "fuck it" he just jammed the whole deck into his machine and a slot-machine appeared on his Win-screen and after a moment it selected a random robot.

"Ah, Missile-Wrist! He'll so nicely." Eggman said gleefully before getting up to go to his bubble car.

Meanwhile in the sewers beneath Station Square three familiar individuals were marching onward looking for a way out of the city of strangely hostile overlanders.

"This is all Sonic's fault!" Knuckles shouted more to himself than his companions fiddling angrily with his torn shirt.

Amy Rose was not far behind him, looking annoyed with the Echidna's attitude. "He was only trying to stop Eggman, Knuckles! It's not Sonic's fault we got sent here!" She argued.

The Guardian grunted. "Maybe Sonic didn't send us here but he's the one that pushed Eggman this far. He doesn't care what happens so long as he gets his adventure!"

Amy stopped walking and crossed her arms. "I'm not gonna follow you anymore if you keep badmouthing Sonic!"

"Fine with me!" Knuckles called back as he had not even paused in his stride.

"Ah, Hey don't leave me here!" Amy exclaimed with a but of fright as she jogged to catch up with the red echidna.

Sensing the hostilities quickly increasing Rotor the Walrus decided cut in. "So um…how do you two know Sonic?"

Amy and Knuckles looked almost startled when he spoke. In the last couple few hours they've been traveling together the Walrus had rarely spoken and kept to himself.

Knuckles was the first to respond, with a disgruntled snort. "I could ask you the same thing." He replied rudely.

Rotor was thrown off by the echidna's rudeness but none the less he answered. "Well uh, Sonic and I are old friends from Knothole village. We fought Robotnik together most of our lives trying to free the Acorn Kingdom from that Lord of Lard."

Knuckles seemed to scoff at the engineer's answer. "Acorn Kingdom? Never heard of it and Eggman hasn't been able to take over anything for more than a few weeks." Knuckles said, something Amy agreed with.

Rotor looked offended at being called a liar, although indirectly. "Well it's true. It took us over a decade to finally drive RoButtnik away and five years ago Sonic chased after him to make sure he wouldn't be a threat. He was suppose to be back within the month but he never came back."

"Whatever…" Knuckles dismissed.

Rotor looked about ready to have an aneurism but Amy took over. "Oh don't mind Knuckles! He's not really the social type, I'm Amy Rose, and I know Sonic because I'm girlfriend!" She exclaimed while offering her hand.

A shocked look came to Rotor's face as he shook her hand politely. "Um, I'm Rotor, you're his girlfriend you say?" He repeated to which he got an affirmative nod in response. "Oh Sonic how could you do this to Sally…" He murmured to himself disapprovingly.

"Hmm? What was that?" Amy asked curiously, not catching what he said.

"Oh, nothing! I just never expected Sonic the settle down enough to get a girlfriend." He lied quickly with a nervous chuckle while he scratched his head with his free hand.

Amy, though confused at the awkward behavior, excepted the lie with a bit of pride. Knuckles though could tell Rotor was lying and that made him even more suspicious of the purple walrus.

But for the moment he decided to ignore the feeling and continued walking.

Meanwhile at a peaceful beach dozens of people were relaxing an playing on the beach.

One group of beach goers were playing with a giant beach ball and were having a grand old time when one of them threw the ball to high and hard making it overshoot one young woman's head and land in the water.

"I'll get it!" The woman called before she went into the water.

But just before she could even touch the ball the water suddenly shot up! Causing the girl to fall on her butt in the knee deep liquid.

Towering over her was a large silver and mint green robot. It body was short and blocky with a round head and what looked like missiles for arms.

The girl stared up at the robot blankly until the ball hit her on the head and she shrieked in terror.

At that moment Eggman came into the scene in his Eggmobile. "Ah there is nothing more relaxing than a day tanning on the beach." He said wistfully. He observed the beach and grimaced at all the people. "But they are always so crowded! Missile-Wrist, clear the area!" He commanded with a snap of his fingers.

Immediately the giant robot began targeting people, vehicles and buildings, firing its tow missile arms with deadly accuracy only for them to return and fire again. It didn't take long for the beach to be completely deserted except for those to injured to move.

"Much better." Eggman sneered. "Now lets crush this miserable city! By the end of the day this will be my new Robotropolis!"

Back at the Ranch, as Bunnie sometimes called it, Tails, , Bunnie, and Cream were relaxing in the front yard. Tails was washing the Tornado with Chuck standing next to him.

"You sure do take care of this plane Tails." The human commented with a bit of mirth.

"The Tornado might belong to Sonic but it's still _my_ baby. I gotta make sure she's in tiptop shape and shining like a sapphire." The adolescent fox replied proudly.

"Well maybe one day you'll let me take a look inside? I've never seen a biplane work the way the Tornado does."

Bunnie was relaxing at a small table with her little cousin Cream as she and Cheese at the little rabbits home-made donuts.

"Oh mah stars, Sugah-Cream! These are delicious!" Bunnie moaned as she savored the little pastry.

"Oh really?" Cream asked, feeling flattered.

The little Chao Cheese nodded in agreement and took a grate big bite out of the relatively massive donut to him.

"Well good!" Cream giggled out.

It was at that moment Chris came out, looking around with a worried expression.

"What's got ya so worked up, Sugah?" Bunnie asked curiously as she grabbed for another donut with her flesh hand. Only for it to get slapped away by a slightly miffed Cream who said it was rude to eat while talking.

"Has anyone seen Sonic and Sally? I can't find them anywhere."

"Aunt Sally probably went with Sonic on a run. Sonic really likes to explore and Sally likes the thrill of moving at his speed." Tails said as he continued to rinse of the Tornado.

"Well I hope they be careful, the police is looking all over the place to catch those two." Chris commented worriedly.

"Catch Sugah-Hog? Ahahahaha!" Bunnie busted out laughing. "You obviously don't know Sonic like we do, Sugah. Ain't no one ever gonna catch him, especially if he's got Sal-Gal with 'im."

"Besides…" The teenage fox added. "Sonic loves danger, he wouldn't let the military stop him from thrill seeking."

They might as well of told the boy the world was about to end because grandest look of horror etched itself unto Chris' face. "We have to find them right away!" He shouted fearfully.

The Mobians all looked at each other confusedly, not nearly as concerned as the human pre-teen but they all shrugged nonetheless and humored the poor boy.

Back in the city, Missile-Wrist was wreaking havoc through the streets, effortlessly crushing cars and pavement beneath its feet with Eggman hovering not far away in his bubble car.

A blockade of police cars and officers commanded the robot to stop but their orders were ignored and they opened fire with their rifles. But their bullets merely plinked off the robots armored chasse harmlessly

Eggman had an expression of absolute boredom on his face as he kept his head propped up by a fist. "There's a word for this…" He began as he pretended to think of the word. "…Boring!" He exclaimed lazily. "Even Mobotropolis was this easy to trample over…"

At that moment another officer in heavy armor appeared with a flame thrower and engulfed Missile-Wrist in flame. The robot halted as the fire clocked it from view and the police though they'd one but as soon as the fire died down it was shown to be completely unharmed, not even hot.

The ex-dictator hovered between the robot and the cops with an arrogant grin on his face. "Is that all? This world is truly pathetic, surrender to me now and I may allow you to live!"

The CO of these group of cops had a pitiful and defeated expression on his face. "We give up…" He said shamefully.

The grin on Dr. Eggman's face grew wider and more sinister and instantly the sergeant knew he mad a mistake. "I can't stand quitters. Missile-Wrist, finish them."

He moved out of the way and the robot aimed his arms at the cops before firing.

Back with the others, Tails and Bunnie had taken to the skies in search of Sonic and Sally while Chris and his grandpa did the same on the ground.

"You see anything Aunt Bunnie?" Tails asked as he flew in next to her.

"Not hide nor quill nor hair, Sugah. I don't think their in the city anymore." The cyborg replied.

"Oh boy, Chris isn't gonna like this." Tails moaned.

Back on the ground Chris was at a park with Chuck calling for the hero and princess. "Soooonic! Saaaally! Where are you!? Sonic!? Sally!?" But he got no response, except for odd stares and murmurs from passersby.

Chuck was sitting in his car when he interrupted the boys shouting. "I don't think their here Chris. Lets look somewhere else."

He got a nod from the boy and once Chris was strapped in they drove away.

Meanwhile Sonic and Sally were laying on the grass in the mountains, relaxing. "Walker…!" Sally exclaimed as she stretched out like a cat on the grass, several joints popping with relief. "I've almost forgotten how good it feels to just lay around and do nothing! With everything that happened with Robotnik and Snively, and trying to rebuild Mobotropolis, it feels like eons since I last relaxed."

She rolled over to her side to see Sonic napping peacefully next to her. Snoring softly as a butterfly landed on his nose.

She chuckled lightly and gently shooed the insect away, only for it to land on his ear, causing it to twitch and wake the Blue Blur. "Whuzzit?" He said groggily.

"Sorry." Sally giggled out. "There was a butterfly on your nose and I was trying to shoo it away."

As if to mock her the delicate creature returned and landed on her nose, making her gasp slightly in surprise and making Sonic chuckle heartily. "I think you made it mad, Sal." He chortled out.

Her response was a sneeze the startled the butterfly away which only made Sonic laugh harder and Sally couldn't help but join him.

After a few minutes the couple calmed down enough to bring their mirth to wide grins and Sonic got up, brushing grass and dirt off his hoodie and jeans before helping Sally up who mimicked his actions.

"Well, where to next?" Sonic asked his girlfriend with a smile.

"Hmm…" Sally hummed whilst entering a thinking pose. "Why don't we go and explore the city?" She suggested.

Sonic shrugged. "Sure, why not? We should reach Station Square in an few minutes."

With that Sally jumped into Sonic arms and they raced off back to Station Square.

Back with Knuckles, Amy, and Rotor they were still walking down the sewer tunnels at a brisk pace. Knuckles seemed completely fine but Amy and Rotor looked more than a little tired, Rotor especially.

"Can we rest now? We've been walking for hours!" Amy complained making her discomfort known.

"I'm with Amy here, I'm not built for this." Rotor agreed while panting lightly.

"You two can what you want, I'm not stopping." Knuckles replied curtly not even looking back at them to see what they'd do.

Amy puffed her cheeks angrily at Knuckles while Rotor just groaned indignantly. She put a finger to her chin and entered a thinking pose as she walked, cheeks still puffed out.

She quickened her pace slightly so she would be walking next to Knuckles. "So what do think our chances of getting home are, Knux?" She asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Don't worry, we'll get back." He replied.

"But how?"

Knuckles looked down but he continued to walk. "I don't know, but we will! I have to get back to the Master Emerald, it's my duty and I can't fail it!" He said with a fervor that slightly stunned his two companions. "Until we find a way back I can't rest or get distracted."

It was at the moment they felt and heard a loud rumble from above and they all looked at the manhole in surprise.

The trio ran over to the ladder and looked up the shaft. "What was that?" Knuckles queried while Amy and Rotor looked worried.

Knuckles was the first to go up before he was followed by the other two.

On the topside Missile-Wrist was still crushing cars and property under his mechanical feet.

They were deeper into the city now and more people were around, running in a fearful panic trying to keep out of the robot's path of mayhem. Soon Missile-Wrist found a building and barged into it, causing the people inside the scream and scatter out like frightened rabbits.

For the moment the giant machine paused in its movements and began to scan the room it was in with its one cyclopean camera eye allowing Eggman to see the damage and the people running from a screen in his EggMobile.

"Hmm…go to the roof, we can do more damage from there!" the madman commanded before floating up to said destination.

[Acknowledged!] Missile-Wrist responded with a deep threatening synthetic voice.

Slowly the robot aimed its right arm in the ceiling and fired. The tow-missile busted through each and every floor until breached the roof, then the long yellow bumps on it sprung out into grappling hooks and caught onto the roof. One second later Missile-Wrist was being pulled up by it powerful internal wench.

While Missile-Wrist was ascending more and more police cars were gathering around the building and Eggman let out a hearty laugh in response. "Ahahahaha! It seems we're attracting a crowd." He observed and it was at that moment Missile-Wrist burst through the roof and joined Eggman.

"Well…" He began as he typed into a keypad on to his right. "Let's get this show on the road." a small facial scanner rose from the computer screen and several holograms of his face began to project around the city and TV screens everywhere began to display his image live.

"Greeting citizens of this world! My name is Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik but you can all call me The Eggman!" He greeted the populous with a menacing grin. "I have fantastic news for me! Today you will all become a part of my illustrious new Empire!"

As his speech continued the others at the Ranch saw Eggman's broadcast and immediately began to prepare for battle.

"I deliver unto you all an Ultimatum! You will all surrender the Eggman Empire or be crushed beneath! You have five hours to comply! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Below on the streets a group of officers led by the chief of police with a megaphone called up to the scientist angrily. "Turn yourself in now, bub or we'll haul you in!" the elder cop demanded.

Eggman quirked an eyebrow at the man and frowned "You must be joking…"

"I'm serious here! Pull over and let's see your license and registration!"

Eggman's brow knitted in frustration and he growled irritable. "I'm the one giving the orders around here, peon!"

"Oh yeah!? And what makes you think so!?""

The vicious grin returned to his face and he finger prepared to snap them. "This does!"

*snap!*

Within seconds Missile-Wrist aimed a missile arm at the cops and fired. The explosive projectile obliterated the cars and injured or killed several save for the very lucky chief who only received a broken arm and bruised ribs.

"Now will you surrender the city? Or do I have to get angry?" Eggman sneered maliciously.

"*COUGH, cough* I can't!" The Chief cried out clutching his injuries. "Even if I wanted to we'd have to get the mayor!"

Eggman's sneer grew darker and the light glinted off his glasses menacingly. "Then go, and bring him so me!

Tails was in the Tornado with making last minute flight preparations with Bunnie sitting on the wings waiting for take off. Chuck and Cream were standing next to them.

"Ya'll almost done, Sugah? Ya're taking longer than a one eyed armadilla in winter!" Bunnie complained as she tapped her mechanical fingers on the wing impatiently.

"I know, I know! Just one seconds…okay we're ready!"

Bunnie was about to get up and jump into the passenger seat when she saw someone else in it. "What in the Hoo-Ha are you doing in there Chris!?" She cried and Tails quickly whipped around to look at the boy with a confused expression.

Chris was sitting in the passenger seat with a football helmet on his head, and while it looked rather humorous he shouldn't have been there. "I'm coming with you."

"What-NO!" Tails shouted, much to the shock of his friends. "Listen Chris I know what it's like to be on the sidelines, I had to wait at home while everyone else fought Eggman for years, but I'm a trained solider now, you're just a school kid. This is dangerous and you would be a liability, we can't fight and protect you at the same time!"

Chris didn't know what to say to that. "But…"

"No buts!" Tails snapped but he was trying to be mean. "Look when we look for the Emeralds you can tag along with us every now and then." He said in a much gentler tone. "But you can't right now and we need to get going."

Chris had a dejected look on his face but he nodded and got out of the plane, taking of the helmet once he was on the cement.

A second later Bunnie was in the seat. "Sorry, Sugah. We'd take ya if we could, but it's just to dangerous for a greenhorn like ya."

"It's okay…I understand…"

"Here we go!" Tails exclaimed before he hit the throttle and the Tornado took off!

"The mayor I presume?" Eggman said with a condescending smile.

A lean man in a suit stood before Eggman now, using the same megaphone as the Chief moment ago. "That I am, and I will not be coerced into negotiating with a terrorist like you!"

"Really?" Eggman said mockingly before he snapped his fingers.

Remembering what happened last time the cops dived away and the Chief brought the mayor down just before a tow missile whizzed by where his chest was and collided with the building behind them.

"Have you reconsidered?" Eggman sneered.

The mayor coughed as the dust slowly settled before replying. "I-I'M sorry but I don't have the authority to surrender the city, I'm just an elected official!"

An expression of utter disappointment came the dictators face when he heard this. "What a shame…" He raised his hand again ready to snap. "I guess it can't be helped, Missile-Wrist destroy the city so I can rebui…"

"Not today Eggman!" A familiar voice shouted at him.

Eggman whipped his head toward the source of the voice to see the Tornado screaming towards! He let out a frighten shout and ducked into his bubblecar just before the biplane's propeller could turn his head into ground meat.

"Tails!?" He exclaimed angrily as he watched the Fox fly. "He's here too!?" He squinted at the plane and looked at the passenger seat. At first he didn't recognize the figure inside but as soon as he saw the robotic arm and those ears memories came flooding back. "Bunnie Rabbot!? What is she doing here!?" He shook his head. "Grr, no matter. I'll teach that flying fur ball and the half-breed a lesson they won't soon forget! Missile-Wrist! Destroy that plane!"

Snapping to attention, Missile-Wrist took aim and began firing at the Tornado! "Hold on Aunt B!" Tails shouted as he took evasive action! Shifting and twirling the plane in the air almost like a ballerina to avoid the missiles.

Eventually Tails was able to maneuver the Tornado so that he was flying strait towards it. "Eat this!" He cried and began firing on the robot.

The bullets collided with Missile-Wrist but did little to no damage and Tails flew by disappointed. "Damnit!" The young teen cursed. "It's armor is to thick!" He exclaimed while avoiding rapidly fired tow missiles.

"Be careful Sugah!" Bunnie cried out as one shot narrowly missed her head

But they were coming to rapidly and from random directions and eventually one clipped his propeller causing them to begin a nosedive!

"Oh craaaap!" Tails exclaimed as the plane rapidly approached the earth. "Time to whip out the big guns!" He said as he pressed a sequence of buttons and pulled a leaver.

Seconds later the busted propeller was retracted into the cone, the wings shifted into an "X" formation and the tail section rose up. A second after that a jet engine kicked in and Tornado was soaring again!

"YEEEEAAAAH!" Tails shouted excitedly, Bunnie could help laughing at him.

"Well, Ah'm sick o' sitting 'ere Sugah-Fox!" Bunnie called as she flipped out of the plane and used her rocket feet to propel herself at Missile-Wrist. "It mah turn now!" She roared before she pulled back her mechanical fist and smashed into Missile-Wrist's head.

"Get 'em Aunt B!" Tails shouted from his plane.

The robot jerked down from the force and a fist sized dent appeared on its once half-spherical head.

But it recovered quickly and while Bunnie prepared to strike again Missile-Wrist let loose a barrage of homing missiles at her and at the same time fired its tow missile arms at tails, effectively keeping both at bay.

"Shit!" Bunnie hissed a very unladylike curse as she bobbed, weaved, and juked away from the weaker but faster moving wireless missiles, using her rocket feet to occasionally shoot away.

Tails' situation was no better as he had to weave around just to keep airborne.

"Oh no Tails needs help!" Amy cried out worriedly for her friend.

"Bunnie's up there too!" Rotor added equally worried.

"We have to help them!" Amy said as she turned a pleading look to Knuckles.

The echidna didn't even look at her as he replied. "I have more important thing to worry about."

Looks of shock then rage quickly filled both of his companions' faces when the both shot back. "Fine! Who need you!?" Before they both ran for the building.

"Wha-hold on guys, stop!" Knuckles called to them but they ignored him and continued there trek. Quickly he chased after them, he might not want to help Tails and the strange rabbit, they could handle themselves it looked like, and Amy might have been annoying him, but that didn't mean he wanted her run off into danger.

Rotor he didn't know what to make of, having only just met him but he didn't want him to get hurt either.

Soon Knuckles was also in the building and he saw Amy and Rotor enter an elevator. "Hey, wait, stop!" He called out.

The two looked surprise to see him at first but soon Amy crossed her arms and huffed at him. Rotor didn't look as mad but he scowled all the same and let the door close in the echidna's face.

Knuckles bagged on the door irritable before turning away with an irritable look. "Damn it!" He was really quite irritated. "Now what do I do?" the echidna spotted a flight of stairs marked by an "EXIT" sign and with a smirk he began his climb up.

Meanwhile Sonic and Sally were quickly approaching the outskirts of Station Square.

As a streak of blue to the public Sonic carried Sally through the roads until he zipped by an electronics store and thought he saw something. He immediately returned to it and looked at the store curiously as he put Sally down.

"Why'd you stop?" Sally asked confusedly until she saw the crowed at the store. As curious as Sonic was about what they were all looking at she and Sonic leaped into the tree nearby. or rather Sonic did, Sally used her gymnastic skills to climb up.

What they saw surprised them.

On the display TV screens were images of Eggman laughing almost hysterically. The crowd was murmuring worriedly, bouncing conspiracy theories of each other from terrorists to aliens.

"So Eggman is here." Sonic growled out more to himself than his girlfriend.

A second later the image cut to Tails and Bunnie trying to fight Missile-Wrist. They were okay for now but it looked like they wouldn't be making an progress for a long time.

"We have to help them Sonic!" Sally proclaimed urgently.

"No worries, Sal!" Sonic replied as he scooped her up and jumped onto the road. "We'll be there a Sonic Second!" The in a burst of speed Sonic disappeared into a streak of light towards downtown Station Square.

Back at the fight Tails and Bunnie were still pinned down by M-W's swarm of missiles. behind it a door slammed open an Knuckles ran through and stopped to observe the situation.

"Okay I need a plan now…" He growled to himself. Behind him he heard a "ding" and saw the elevator open to reveal Amy and Rotor. "What took you guys?" He smirked.

Rotor looked surprised to him but Amy completely ignored and a charged the giant robot with her hammer raised like an Amazonian warrior.

"Amy stop!" Knuckles and Rotor called out but their words fell upon deaf ears.

With a mighty war cry Amy slammed her hammer into Missile-Wrist's leg…and succeeded in nothing but hurting herself as the vibrations went through the hammers shaft and into her arms sending a painful but harmless frequency into her arms and gaining the robot attention.

Amy dropped her hammer and let out a pain filled moan as she tried to shake the strange feeling out of her arms. But the pain was quickly forgotten when Missile-Wrist grabbed her and picked her up.

"Hold on Amy!" Knuckles called out before he charged the robot while Rotor readied from explosives.

"Stop right there!" Eggman commanded as he cut in front of Knuckles with a hand outstretched. "Oh more step and I'll crush the girl like a grape!" He threatened before snapping his fingers, prompting M-W to give Amy a warning squeeze causing her to cry out in pain.

Knuckles, Rotor and the now unpinned Bunnie could only scowl at the mad genius grinning at them maniacally.

"Let her go, or you'll be sorry!" Knuckles threatened as he clenched his teeth and fists.

"I'm already sorry that you all survived, and even the Freedom Fighters are here! My only constellation is it seems Sonic didn't." Eggman shot back but then began looking around suspiciously. "Or did he? He could be waiting for me to drop my guard right now!"

"Where are you Sonic?" Tails murmured to himself as he slowly orbited the building. But as he made another turn he saw a familiar streak of blue with a bit of brown and red in it.

A smile spread across Tails' muzzle as he took out a power ring and suddenly dived down toward the road gaining Eggman's attention who growled at the site of blue blur.

Gusts of wind blew by in Sonic's wake as he dashed through the streets with Sally in his arms and approached the tower his friends were fighting on. A wicked smirk was on his face which widened at the site of the Tornado swooping by.

"Sonic catch!" Tails called out as he tossed the small glowing ring too them.

Quickly adjusting his grip on Sally so he could hold her in one arm Sonic caught the ring.

It began to glow brighter but before he fully absorbed its power he looked at Sally. "Hey Sal? Remember how it felt to use the Deep Power Stones? Wanna relive it?" He asked with a winning smile and offered his hand and the ring to her.

The chipmunk princess returned the smile and grasped his hand tightly.

"There he is! Get ready to fire." Eggman ordered as he and Missile-Wrist watching the blur quickly approach.

In response to the order Missile-Wrist tossed Amy away with out a thought but was luckily rescued by Knuckles.

Beams of golden light burst from between their interlaced fingers and in a burst of speed. Sonic took Sally and they entered into a double spin dash and quickly began to scale the building.

"Fire! Blast that hedgehog into bloody bits!" Eggman commanded furiously.

Missile-Wrist fired a barrage of missiles at the duo, each quickly homing in on their target. Most missed but a few were able to smilingly hit their mark and kicked up an cloud of dust and debris.

"Tshk! GYAHAHAHA! Finally! I've finally killed that blasted hedgehog!" Eggman cackled madly at his apparent victory!

So sooner did he finish that sentence did that familiar blurry ball of fur and spines that was Sonic's spin dash break through the smoke and blast passed them, over their heads.

And to the scientists shock it split in two and a brown, red, and blue ball quickly descended down to the roof to reveal Sally Acorn in a krav maga-like stance, sunlight glinting off the large metal studs on her knuckles.

"No! Not you too!" Eggman raged with gritted teeth as Missile-Wrist continued to fire its tow missiles at Sonic whilst he was still airborne.

Sally relaxed her stance and a very Sonic-like smirk spread across her muzzle further infuriating the mad doctor. "Long time no see Robotnik. I must say the last five years have been kind to you! You've lost a little weight and you managed to de-roboticize you ears and arm." She greeted mockingly.

"Who is that girl?" Amy asked as Knuckles put her down by the elevator.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before." Knuckles replied.

"That's Sally!" Rotor exclaimed with relief to see his friend made it to this world unharmed. "She was co-leader of the Freedom Fighters with Sonic before he left. The two have been best friends since before they could remember."

Hmph, really?" Amy huffed with annoyance as she put her fists on her hips. "He never told me about her!"

Rotor looked at her in surprise and he mentally kicked himself. 'Oh no I think I might have said something I shouldn't have.'

"I haven't gone by that name in about three years." Eggman said drawing there attention. "And I didn't think I'd ever see you, or your Freedom Furries again." He added while he rubbed the bridge of his nose as if suppressing a headache. "No matter." He said after a few seconds. "I've changed since those years I lorded over you're pathetic kingdom getting fat and complacent." He claimed as he pushed a series of buttons and suddenly fell through the bottom of his Egg-Mobile.

When he landed, it wasn't just Eggman anymore, over his usual outfit was thick mechanical armor on his arms up to his shoulders painted red and black with his logo on the right shoulder.

He clenched the mechanical fists experimentally and made mock stretching exorcizes. "This is just a prototype of my Egg-Powered Armor and I was hoping to keep it a surprise until I've finished." He explained and he got into a stance of his own. "But maybe I should test it out on you first? So I can see the look on Sonic's face when I personally break the neck of his precious princess!"

(A/N: Yeah, my Eggman X isn't going to fuck around!)

Eggman removed his glasses and revealed his black and red cybernetic eyes and two thin cables from each arms' shoulders slithered out and jacked into two small outlets in his temples. The he mockingly gave Sally a "bring it" gesture with his right arm.

Sally was slightly daunted by the hulking armor encasing the ex-despot's arms but nonetheless she raised her fists and reentered a krav maga stance.

Eggman made the first move.

Moving at a speed unexpected for a mad his size and weight, especially with the heavy looking armor, Eggman was almost instantly upon the princess with a massive right metal fist raised to crush her.

Thinking quickly Sally dodged to the left but almost instantly the despot swung his left hand like a bear claw and swatted her away.

The chipmunk shouted in pain but she was quickly able to right herself in the air and landed on her feet safely.

'That was a hard hit.' Sally though to herself as she clutched her right side. 'If he was able to hit me properly that would have broken all the ribs on my right side. I can't let him get any more on me or I'll have more than just bruised ribs to worry about.'

"Are you done already Miss Acorn?" Eggman asked with mock concern. "You shouldn't be ashamed, although still just a prototype this armor increases my strength, speed and reflexes by a factor of ten. Admittedly nowhere near fast enough to defeat Sonic but against you it'll be more than enough.

"Why aren't you helping them!?" Rotor shouted at Knuckles who simply stood there with his arms crossed.

"This is a fight between Sonic, the girl, and Eggman." We have no place in this.

Bunnie, it seems though, didn't get that memo because out of nowhere she rocketed toward Eggman and slammed her metal fist into his unprotected face and sent him tumbling away.

"Ya'll did foget 'bout meh now did ya?" She shouted as she cracked her knuckles. "Ya all right Sugah-Sal?" She asked her friend concernedly.

Sally finally recovered from the hit reentered her stance. "yeah Buns, just got caught off guard is all." She replied.

"Oh yes, the freak! How could I've forgotten?" Eggman retorted as he stood up, a large purple welt now throbbing on his right cheek. "I though Missile-Wrist blew you to pieces awhile ago?"

"Ya'll can't kill meh that easily!" Bunnie boasted.

"We'll see about that once I get my hands on you!" Eggman roared.

It was at that moment that Sonic suddenly decimated Missile-Wrist with a well aimed spin dash into and through its head causing it to explode spectacularly.

Sonic now stood amongst the wreckage with a wicked smirk with his hands on his hips in a "hero pose". "You loose." He stated simply.

"Garghn!" Eggman growled in frustration, knowing that his EAP wasn't good enough yet against even if Sonic was alone, with the cyborg and the princess here too he stood no chance at all. "This isn't over yet hedgehog!" He exclaimed as flash grenades exploded around him, causing enough of a distraction to let him get back in his Egg-Mobile.

"Mark my words Sonic! We'll meet again and next time I'll be the victor! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" He shouted as he flew higher and higher into the sky until he disappeared from view.

"Same line every time." Sonic commented as he watched the dictator disappear. That was when he saw the dark purple bruise on Sally's right side as Bunnie checked it out for her. "Sal! Are you okay!" He shouted in concern and was about to go to her when suddenly something, small and pink glomped him.

"Sonic! Your okay!" Amy cried out happily as she hugged him tightly.

"Gah! Take it easy…" Sonic protested as he tried weakly to push the overly obsessive girl off of him.

"For awhile I thought I'd never see you again!" She continued to cry either ignoring or not hearing his protests.

"Amy please let me go…" He added lamely to no effect.

At that moment a squad of SWAT officers flooded out of the stairway exit and leveled their assault rifles at the Mobians.

"Oh crap…" Sonic muttered.

"Everybody freeze! Don't even think about running!" One of the cops ordered them.

'Me? Run?!' Knuckles raged in his mind, the thought of someone calling him a coward infuriating him. He turned to the humans fully, his fist raised up ready to strike and his face set in a vicious snarl intense enough to make them nervous.

"E-easy there buddy…" the same officer said nervously and tightened his grip on the rifle.

Knuckles growled in response. "Knuckles never runs from a fight…"

"But Sonic does!" Sonic cut in. "We've gotta get out of here!" He concluded before picking up Amy and dashed for the Tornado, as Tails flew by with a ladder lowered. Bunnie picked up Sally and used her rocket legs to follow and Rotor was already halfway up the ladder.

After Sonic got a secure grip on the rope ladder Amy turned away and shouted to the angry echidna. "Knuckles come on! We have to go!"

At first it looked like Knuckles was going to ignore her and beat the crap out of these cops but then he dropped his arms with a smirk and made a mad dash for the plane.

"Damnit, OPEN FIRE, OPEN FIRE!"

All at once the SWAT team sent a hailstorm of bullets at them. Most of them aiming at Knuckles.

But luckily Knuckles was able to just barely make it and caught onto the last rung in the rope and none of the shot got more than a very light grazes.

Soon enough they were a far and safe distance from the SWAT team, Rotor in the passenger seat, Bunnie and Sally on the tail, and Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles hanging onto the ladder.

"You guys alright? I'm gonna take us back to Chris' house! Cream and Cheese'll be ecstatic to ya Amy!" Tails called down to them.

"Wow their here too? So we all made it together!" Amy exclaimed cheerily.

"All but Sugah-Twan…" Bunnie said sadly, worried if her secret crush had even been teleported to this world.

"Hrmph, I don't know who this Sugertwan is, nor do I care, but this is where I get off!" Knuckles harrumphed before letting go of the rope and began to freefall.

"You idiot what are you/ya doing?!" Sally and Bunnie cried out in shock as they were sure Knuckles was going to fall to his death.

"See ya later." Knuckles bid his farewell before he, too Sally's, Bunnie's, and Rotor's shock, glided down safely in a large forested area in a park.

"Why didn't he come with us?" Amy asked her crush curiously as they all watched the Echidna drift away.

"That's just Knuckles for ya, never liked playing with others." Sonic joked his response as Tails flew them toward the Ranch.

Now at the Ranch.

"Oh Sonic I missed you so much, it's been so long!" Amy squealed happily as she tried to chock the life out of the blue blur that was steadily turning bluer.

After they all landed Tails took the Tornado to fix it propeller along with Rotor and Chuck while Bunnie took Cream into the house to help get dinner ready for everyone before Chris' maid showed up.

Sonic, Sally, and Amy stayed in the front yard.

"It's only been two days…please let me go…" Sonic chocked out pitifully.

Sally couldn't help but giggle at the scene despite not liking the way the pink hedgehog was hugging her boyfriend.

"Oh Sonikku! I'll never leave your side again!" She proclaimed.

"Can't…breath…Amy…" He was starting the feel lightheaded.

Feeling pity for her poor goofball and more than a little peeved at the rosy hedgehog Sally strode over and with a bit of effort separated the two.

"*GASP!* Thanks Sal…" Sonic gasped out dramatically.

"No problem." Sally smiled back.

"Just who do you think you are!" Amy shouted huffily, her fists on her hips to portray her ire further and apparently having forgotten Rotor's words from before in the excitement.

Sally responded by crossing her arms defensively, not liking the girls bratty tone.

Luckily Sonic stepped between them before things got ugly. Casually he wrapped his arm around Sally's shoulder and let out a nervous chuckle. "Sally, this is Amy Rose, that girl I rescued from Little Planet and Metal Sonic I told you about. Amy this is Sally Alicia Acorn, my best friend since before I can remember and my girlfriend."

"WHAT!?" Amy screeched in shock and anger. "But I'M your girlfriend!" She argued.

Sonic massaged his forehead with his free hand and replied with a sigh. "No you're not Amy, I've told you over and over again I only like you as a friend and I've tried to tell you I already had a girlfriend but you wouldn't listen."

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes at Sonic's words.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." The Blue Blur said trying to sound sympathetic.

Amy choked back a sob and ran off to another part of the mansion.

"I know I did the right thing…so why do I still feel like a heartless ass?" Sonic said with a sigh.

"Because you do have a heart Sonic, one as big as your ego." Sally joked to try and cheer the hedgehog up. "Just give her some time to sort things out and we can talk to her about this later. It has been a long day for all of us and I need to nurse these bruised ribs." She added whilst rubbing her bruised right side.

Sonic face palmed at his own stupidity. "I can't believe I forgot about that! Are you okay?" he said quickly with worry.

"I'll be fine." The chipmunk said dismissively. "I didn't expect those mechanical arms to make Eggman move so much faster and he clipped me with a mostly ineffective bear swipe. It'll fade away in a day or two with the help of the residual energy from that power ring."

"Still, I should have been able to protect you. What if he was able to do more than that." Sonic argued guiltily.

"Sonic don't beat yourself up over it!" Sally protested. "Nothing seriously bad happened to me and I'm not a porcelain doll to be dotted on. Next time I'll be more careful and _he'll_ be the one with bruised ribs."

Sonic smiled proudly at Sally's determination and he cupped her cheek gently. "Sal, have I ever told you I love you?" He asked playfully.

"From time to time." Sal jested back.

"Well let me tell you again. I love you, Sal." He said and he captured her lips with his own in a sweet kiss, one which was eagerly returned by the recipient.

A few second later Sally broke the kiss and she smiled up at the taller Mobian with a light blush. "I love you too, Sonic."

END OF CHAPTER!

Now for the big time Amy/SonAMy fans.

Amy will be kinda bratty in this like in the real X but she'll be redeemed and she and Sal will eventually become friends like in the Archie comics.

This will just be for character development for Amy and she will get someone to love eventually…no it won't be Shadow, or Knuckles, or Tails, or any of the current cast.

I'll keep ya'll guessing.

I hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave some reviews so I can get some feedback!


	4. Continuity Authors Note

Freedom Fighters X Continuity retifications

Okay I've kinda screwed up my own fan continuity for this story so this is a quick AN chapter to fix it and explain it. I'll also fix my chapters to reflect my FINAL continuity.

SatAM and Archie are the same thing in this.

All of SatAM happened until Dooms Day, which still happened but Robotnik was only MIA for a awhile before taking over again a couple weeks later and the war continued, this is when the events of the Comic start, everything until Endgame in the Archie continuity.

Sonic and Eggman fought but when the Ultimate Annihilator backfired it didn't kill Robotnik. He was able to escape unnoticed.

Sally nearly died just like in the comic and came back after the events. Sonic and Sally confess their love for each other and hook up.

A month later the FFs learn that Robotnik is still alive. Sonic volunteers himself and Tails to recon and possibly fight him and the FFs agree. Sally wanted to go as well but Sonic said she had to many responsibilities while her Father recovered and that Tails would be more than enough to deal with the has-been 'Buttnik.

Sally doesn't see Sonic again for five years.

Over those five years some of the events of the comics continue, Snively tried to take over but failed and disappeared, Nagus appears a rises trouble but was driven off by Sally and the others, the Sword of Acorns is found, King Max is cured of his crystallization and retakes the throne, Nate Morgan is found and comes to Knothole, Robo/Mobotropolis was deemed to toxic and damaged to live in so they rebuilt in Knothole until the clean up s finished, the Source of All is moved in secret to Castle Knothole, Elias and Alicia are found, the Ring of Acorns is used to cure Alicia of her illness, Elias is declared the crowned prince, determined to build her own fate and wanting to be with Sonic instead of Antoine Sally gives the Sword of Acorns to Uma Arachne to safe guard it, not knowing she planned on using it to re-release Nagus.

A few other Comic events happen but they'll be revealed as the story continues.

Finally after five years of waiting Sally requisitioned her to allow herself and the other core FFs to go look for Sonic.

Maximilian refused, still miffed with her giving of the Sword of Acorns to Uma and believing Sonic to be a negative influence on her and the reason she relinquished the sword and told her to look for a consort with political ties. His wife and son tried to help Sally reason with him but he refused to listen.

That night Sally and the others snuck out and started their search anyways.

Max sent Geoffrey St. John after them but they hid their trail to well and by the time found a trail they learned that Sally had left the country.

Sonic, Sally, Tails and the others are sent to Earth via Chaos Control.


End file.
